Starcrossed
by Odesta is Boss
Summary: Satrina Odair as never considered falling in love. With a famously so older brother, she thinks it would be too dangerous... But then she meets Rex Clooney. He's 13 years old, and utterly nice, charming, involved in a rebellion... Perfect in almost every way, but there's just one tiny problem... He's from the Capitol.
1. Parties and Peacekeepers

_Parties and Peacekeepers_

Author's Note: Please don't be too judgmental! This is my first attempt at anything other then a short story, and I won't be able to update regularly, but I'll try to every second weekend when I'm at my dad's! The hunger games don't belong to me, but Satrina and other made up characters do! Now, without further adieu, I present the stupid, crazy anti Snowness, that is Satrina Odair!

SATRINA

I've never really considered falling in love. It would just be dangerous for us. Ecspecially our children, but I guess it's dangerous for all children in Panem, the Reaping makes sure of that. It just be more dangerous for our children because of my older brother.

Now, your probably thinking "Why the heck would your older brother make the reaping more dangerous for your children?" Well, here's the awnser: My older brother's a victor. Buut he's not just any victor either. He's Finnick Odair. Victor of the 65th Hunger Games, and probably the best looking guy on the planet.

Now do you understand why falling in love isn't an option?

Speaking of reapings, one happened eight days ago. Luckiky, I wasn't reaped, because it was my first year. Being a twelve year old with a victor for an older brother wouldn't help my chances of survival. But I'm the Capitol anyways.

The only reason I'm here is that last year during the summer while Finn was in the Capitol, I almost burnt the house down. He hasn't trusted home alone since.

At the moment, I'm some stupid yipee-23-children-are-going-to-die party. What fun.

Sometimes I wonder how these people can live with themselves! They have a ridiculous accent, look like aliens, and celebrate the death of twenty-three kids anually. Wow.

I look around the room for Finn, and within a couple minutes,I spot him seducing some random Capitol lady. I sometimes wonder if Finn will ever grow up. While he seduces some random lady, I have to fend for myself at a party. A Capitol party.

"You are just such a good older brother Finn," I think to myself, "Abandoning me at a party full of people who might as well be from the moon!" Finn's fellow victors won't be any help, since I only know the ones from Four, who always ignore me. Not sure what I'm supposed to do, I find a corner and try to ignore the roar of the party, but that's pretty hard when the dance floor is mentally calling my name.

"Satrina! Satrina!" It seems to beckon, "Come Gangnam Style! Come Shuffle!"

"Shut up dance floor," I think, "I don't feel like dancing." So the dance floor decides to leave me alone, but that's just because within a few seconds, peacekeepers suddenly storm party, and everyone begins to scream.

"FREEZE!" Screams one of the peacekeepers at the top of his lungs. Everybody freezes and looks at the peacekeeper expectantly. "WE ARE LOOKING FOR THIS BOY!" He holds up a picture of a bow with blond curls and hazel eyes. He looks about thirteen and relativly human, as far as Capitol standards go. "HAS ANYONE SEEN HIM!?" Silence. Suddenly, the peacekeeper's eyes fall... On me. He walks up to me. "Have you-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I yell. "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST MILLION TIMES!" The peacekeeper opens his mouth.

"Well, I thought-"

"WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" I yell, "DO YOU WANNA SHUT UP AND GO AWAY NOW? I ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITH PEACEKEEPERS AT HOME! I DON'T NEED PROBLEMS HERD TOO!"

The peacekeeper shuts his mouth, but only for a second. Instead, he whips out a gun lighting fast and presses it between my eyes. "You look too young to be a victor but you have a district accent and you're here, so you probably know about the boy we're looking for," The peacekeeper snarls.

My eyes make contact with Finn's. His face has gone pale, and his eyes are filled with fear.

"You see, the boy we're looking for has been suspected of rebellious behauvior, and-"

Suddenly, a shout sounds from across the room. The peacekeeper looks in the direction of the shout. So does everyone else in the room. Another peacekeeper has someone hanging by the collar of their shirt... It's the boy.

Suddenly, an emoition I've never felt before wells up inside of me, and I only have one concious thought. "I must save him."

It all happens at once. I step one peacekeeper's foot hard and run in the direction of the boy. When Mr. Peacekeeper tries to persue me, Finn tackles him to the groud. And the party is in chaos. People run in all directions, and a peacekeeper halls the boy into the hallway. I push through the crowd, and emerge in the hallway just in time to see the peacekeeper shoving the boy around a corner.

I take a deep breath and follow them.

Soooo... What do you think? Do I suck as much as I think I do? Or am I just to judgmental myself? Please comment and tell me what you think! If it's bad, try to just say some constructive criticism! If you say something mean for the sake of being mean, the ninjas will come for you... Thanks! Long live Odesta!


	2. The Door to Hell

_The Door to Hell_

Author's Note: THG doesn't belong to me... BUT Satrina does... HA!

Trying to sneak around a dictator's mansion is NOT fun. Especially when your following a boy you have a strange attraction for and his peacekeeper guard.

I stay about 5 meters behind them most of the time and stick to the shadows. When I examine the boy from afar, he doesn't really seem like a threat, to be honest, I don't even know why they think HIM of all people, are invovled in a rebellion! Snow must be even more wrong in the head then I thought.

The peacekeeper seems to be having lots of fun pushing the boy around.

"GET a move on!" The peacekeeper would snarl whenever her slowed down.

Peacekeepers are SO impaient! I spend most of my time back home being shoved around by them. But then I get my revenge by spraying them in the face with a water gun. I guess life has it's ups and downs.

Every once and a while, the peacekeeper looks back and stares directly at me. He doesn't seem to notice me, but it's still terrifying. I think the boy's noticed me though. We made eye contact a couple minutes ago. His eyes are hazel. And they're beautiful.

Wait! What am I thinking? I just called a guy's eyes beautiful, and even worse, a Capitol guy's eyes.

Suddenly, the peacekeeper stops. The boy stumbles. They're in front of a door. It looks like a normal door, but it's not. Beacause it's the door to hell. The door to Snow's office.

REX

I'm scared. For obvious reasons. I'm about to enter Snow's office! In short, I'm about to die.

Look, I thought joining the rebellion wouldn't result in me dying! I'm only 13. Snow would never kill me... Would he?

Gah! And now some hot chick who looks like Finnick Odair is following me! Whoa! Wait... Did I really just think that? My mom might think like that, but I don't! I am not that kind of person!

OK, wait, wait, wait. Is that girl holding a... Knife? Now the peacekeeper notices her!

"You again." He snarls.

The girl smiles. "Nice to see you too!" She twirls the knife around as she stares the peacekeeper down." So... Do do you arrest innocent children and take them up here to their doom everyday?" She asks. The peacekeepers glares at her and whips his gun out, pointing it at her head. "You didn't tell me you were triggerhappy!" She says."Tsk, tsk tsk... My brother would not be impressed..."

"Your brother?" The peacekeeper asks.

"Yeah!" Says the girl. "Finnick Odair! My brother!"

FINNICK

Oh my god! Why does Satrina have to be so. Damn. Stupid! First she screams at a peacekeeper, so the peacekeeper tries to stun her, so I had to tackle him to the ground! Now she's decided to go for a thrill ride around Snow's Mansion, or as she would say,Voldemort's Mansion. Now guess who has to go after her?

Lucky me.

I trudge up around the top floor of the mansion, heading towards Snow's office, which is undeniably where they took the boy. And knowing Satrina, she followed them.

I'm a few minutes away from the office when I hear the yelling. A female voice yells "HA! YOUR TOO SLOW YOU STUPID ASS!" That, my friends, is Satrina.

The sound of metal against metal fills the hallway. A male voice responds "I DON'T CARE IF YOUR BROTHER IS FINNICK-FREAKING-ODAIR! I WILL KILL YOU! MY MOTHER IS NOT A FAT OLD BITCH!"

Oh, wonderful! Satrina just called some guy's mother a fat old bitch... And the guy is three times bigger then her.

I take off running down the hallway. I will not let Satrina get away with that sort of language! And, yeah, before the peacekeeper kills her.

I get to the fight just in time to hear Satrina say "She's not? Well, she if she's not old or fat, she's definently a bitch!" The peacekeeper roars in anger and looks like he's about to murder Satrina when I step in.

"Satrina! How many times have I told you not to talk like that?"I grab her by the wrist and begin to drag her away.

"Finn! Let go of me! I-"

"I'm very sorry about my sister," I say to the peacekeeper. "She hates parties, and will do the stupidest things to get out of them!"

"Finn-"

"Not now Satrina!"

"Finn look! Behind you!"

"You better be telling the truth Satrina! If you're not, you're grounded!" I turn around, and gasp. Satrina wasn't lying... And guess who was standing behind me?

SATRINA

The door to hell is open. And devil is out. I know because he's standing right now front of me. Finn has shut up for now, and Mr. Peacekeeper is stunned. "Mr. President..." He stammered.

"Why did it take you so long?" Snow asks, sounding really pissed.

"I... I..." The peacekeeper stammered. Snow looks like he might explode, but then notices Finn.

Yipee.

Well, at least I assume he just noticed Finn, since I'm standing behind Finn, who's almost twice as tall as me.

The president's mouth twists into a smile. "Why, Mr. Odair, what a surprise to see you," He says, "I thought you'd already be... Gone."

OK, why would Finn be gone? Is just me, or is that a little weird?

"I'm sorry Mr. President, but my sister," He let's go of my wrist and moves out of the way, "ran off after the peacekeepers dropped in. I had to go after her."

I barely notice any of this because I'm too submerged in City of Lost Souls. Magnus is going to raise a demon... A prince of hell! Why would I even listen to anything else?

"Satrina!" Finn hisses.

"What?" I grumble, barley looking up. I may have noticed the president first, but that was before I remembered what was happening in my book!

"Put the book away!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"But-"

"Not buts!"

"But Magnus is gonna raise a prince of hell!"

"What? Gah! Never mind!" Finn snaches the book away.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Hello, Ms. Odair."

I turn around and look at the president. "Uh... Hi." My "hi" comes out like a question, and Finn face palms.

"Why did you run away from my party?"

"Your party stinks."

"SATRINA!" Yells Finn, "I'm so sorry, Mr. President, me and Satrina should be-"

"Nonsense, Mr. Odair. Please take him," He gestures towards the boy people, "to the cells. Mr. Odair, you and your sister can come into my office for a... Chat."

Before I can protest, the peacekeepers take the boy away and Finn and Snow enter the office. "C'mon, Satrina," Says Finn, "He won't bite!"

I take a deep breath and walk through the doors. The doors to hell.

I think Satrina based taken on mind of her own and has possessed my fingers. I never planned in her having a dirty mouth... Oh well! Characters will be characters... Anyways... Was the second chapter OK? Did it suck really bad, or was it OK? Tell me in the comments! And what do you think Snow will have to say? I don't have any ideas, so it would be nice to leave an idea interest comments... Thanks and remember: be nice or the ninjas will come for you!


	3. Mr Dictator

_Dictators and Other Things That Make Your Life Miserable!_

THG isn't mine no matter how much I wish it was!

"Sit down, please," Says Snow as we enter his office.

"Why?" I ask.

"Satrina," Says Finn, "Just sit down."

"Why?" Finn pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Satrina-"

"She can stand if she wants to, Mr. Odair," Says the President

"Uh... Thanks." I say. Finn face palms again. I guess he doesn't like my non- officalness.

Snow sits down in front of his desk and stares at me. I look up and make eye contact with him. _I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Dictator, _I think.

"Now, Ms. Odair, why did you run away from my party?" He asks. His Capitol accent has a snake- like his to it... Even more proof he's Voldemort!

"Like I said before, your party stinks." Finn cringes and is probably trying not to scream.

"Why does my Party 'stink?'" He asks. I can tell he's getting a little angry.

I open my mouth to awnser when Finn takes over. "You see, Mr. President, Satrina really doesn't like parties. She usually avoids them back home-"

"Where I'd rather be..."

"So she probably disliked yours even more."

"Why does she not like parties?"

"Excuse me? I'm in the room!" Why do people always talk like I'm not saying no the room? It's so annoying!

"She doesn't like being noticed and prefers reading." He waves my book in the air. "What are you reading anyways Satrina?" He opens the book. "And what's a prince of hell?"

I ! Finally, something I'm good at! "A prince of hell is one of the nine angels that-"

"That's boring, Satrina! Where's the exciting part?"

"They got cast out of heaven, and sent to hell, where they became extremely powerful demons."

"That's more exciting! Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" I roll my eyes, and say,

"Can I have the book back now?"

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?!"

"You can have it back, uh..." He looks at the president. OK, that's a little weird. "Tomorrow!" Says Finn, "Yeah, tomorrow."

"Why not later tonight?"

"I have some, uh..." He looks at Snow is starting to scare me. "Odd jobs."

"Like..." Finn better not be doing what I think he's doing.

"Like... Picking up your birthday present!"

"Finn, my birthday isn't for three weeks, why do you pick up the present now?"

"Uh..." He rubs the back of his neck like he always does when he's...

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Ha... Why would you think that Satrina?" He laughs nervously. Another thing he does when he's lying.

"You're rubbing the back of your neck and laughing, which you always do when you're lying."

"Who made you the Finnick Whisper?"

"Twelve years of living with you."

"I see your point." I win.

"Then what are you really doing?"

"Uh..."

"You may leave now, Mr. Odair." Finn jumps up and dashes out of the room. I clench my fists.

"Can I leave too?"

"In a few minutes, Ms. Odair," Crap. "I would like to have a chat with you." Double crap. "This could take a while, so I would recommend sitting down." Make that triple crap.

FINNICK

That was too close for comfort. Way too close for comfort. Satrina could be a rule follower who lacks any brain power what so ever, but no. She's a rule breaker who's way too smart for her own good.

I trudge down the stairs, trying to block out the voices in my head. _She suspects something, Finnick, _It says. _She knows._

What I don't know is how she would know. I've never told her any of it, and when Via and Reef were still alive, I swore them to secrecy after they found out.

Via and Reef. I told them not to run from four, but they just didn't listen! They still ran. To be honest, they made it further then I expected. All the way to District Twelve before capture. I thought Snow would at least spare them, for me, but I should've known better.

It was the year I tried to stray from my you-know-what in the Capitol. Snow killed them, so I thought it was over. But it wasn't. They reaped Annie.

It was a year ago that they were killed , but I still feel guilty. If I hadn't been so selfish... If I'd just not tried to break free in the first place... Lavania and Reef would still be here, and Annie... Annie would still be OK.

I make it to the now empty party room about five minutes after the car shows up. It's smooth, black, and screams evil.

If you haven't noticed, I hate black cars. As far as I'm concerned, if you've lead a horrible life, when you die, shiny black cars take you down to hell. But to be honest, I don't need black cars to take me to hell when I die, because they already do. Every single night when I'm in Capitol.

The driver glares at me when I arrive. "You're late." He grumbles.

"Blame my sister." I respond in the same tone of voice as I hop into the back of the car. I sit down as he starts to drive away. _I wonder where Satrina is... _

Whatever. Snow will send her back to the apartment in the car. Where she'll stay up all night reading. Oh! Wait! I have her book! Ha! Now she won't have anything to read! She'll have to go to sleep!

But she still has video games. Shit. She'll stay up the entire night playing Black Ops instead. My bad!

The car drives for about five minutes, then we arrive. "We're here."Grumbles the driver. "And we're late."

I open the door and stare at the huge house that could probably fit three of mine. I walk up th the door it knock. It opens.

_Here comes fun._

LEO

Where the heck is Satrina? I've been waiting for her with my grandmother to show up for the last five minutes. We saw Finnick walk by though. Apearently he's picking up Satrina's birthday present. Like I believe that.

I turn to my grandmother. "When's Satrina gonna show up?" I whine, "It's cold!"

"Satrina will show up when she shows up!" Says grandma. She gives me the evil eye. So I shut up. She may be eighty years old, but she's still a victor.

So we wait. And since we're so lucky, it starts to rain. "C'mon Satrina," I grumble to myself, "Hurry up!"

Suddenly, a ruckus starts up in Voldy's mansion. I look inside the windows. It's Satrina. She's racing down the stairs, followed by some very angry-looking peacekeepers.

Satrina skips the exit and runs towards the stairs. The stairs that head to our wonderful dictator's cells. _She must be going after that boy. _

I'm about to take off after Satrina when someone grabs the back of my suit. Grandmother. "Stay here Leo," She says, "Satrina will be fine."

I stop and stare at the door closing behind the last peacekeeper. "I sure hope you're right."

DUN-DUN-DUN! Do you like the idea of the avox girl and her compaion being Finnick's siblings? I've just always had this weird hunch she was since I read Catching Fire... OK, since I REread it! Don't be afraid to comment! The ninjas won't come for you unless you're mean... OK, I have two scenarios for you:

You comment: Satrina teaches you how to use a knife (as good as she did in chapter two!)

You don't: You have a "chat" with Snow/Voldy...

OH! What now? Remember, awesome people who actually read authour's notes: Malec will get back together... They just have to...


	4. It's Fun Time! (Not)

_It's Fun Time! (Not.)_

SATRINA

I think that was the stupidest things I've ever done, and trust me, I've done a lot of pretty stupid things.

I rush down the stairs to the prisons, the screams of angry peacekeepers behind me. _Almost like home_, I think. And it almost is.

Back home, I get chased around by angry peacekeepers a lot. But never because I ran out of the president's office after setting off a stink bomb.

Snow's Going to kill me! But he's not going to be the only one who kills me, either.

Finn will too after Snow tells him. That means I might not get my book back. And I'll be bored and depressed for the rest of the summer.

_At least I have Leo!_

Yes! Leo! Summer _won't _be boring as long as Leo's here! He can help me put shaving cream in all of Finn's shoes and we can use Ophelia's ugly dresses for target practice!

_And maybe even hangout with the boy... _

Speaking of the boy, which door is he behind? There's _so _many! I hear peacekeepers screaming still, and the screams aren't that far behind. They'll be here any second!

But all the sudden, the screams of anger stop.

"M- Mr. President..." I hear one of them stammer.

_Mr. President? _That could only mean one thing:

Snow.

Crap.

I hear footsteps coming closer, and I dive into the shadows. Snow walks by, and orders the peacekeeper to open a door about five meters down.

The peacekeeper does, and Snow walks in, along with three of the peacekeepers. The rest continue running down the hall in search of me.

When they're out of sight, I walk up to the door to listen in on whatever the hell is about to take place.

REX

As Snow and his peacekeepers walk in I can only think one thing:

_It's fun time, boys and girls!_

Not.

My wrists are chained back, and the room is bleach white. The only colour is the crimson blood on the floor.

Snow stands a few feet away, looking at me, as if I'm pig ready for the slaughter house.

Which I might as well be.

"Now," Says the President in a snake-like tone, "What _is_ your name?"

"Why the _hell _should I tell you?"

He gives me a long look and says "I may let you live longer."

_What does he mean? Is he going to _kill_ me? _"May?"

The president looks right into my eyes. To be honest, his eyes look like a snakes'. "I wouldn't recommend being smart with me young man." He snarls. "You have one hour to live." I walks away, and opens the door...

And the chick is there. She looses her balance as the door opens, and she tumbles to the ground.

SATRINA

Why didn't I move?!

Snow stares at me with his Voldemort eyes, and scowls.

He doesn't look impressed.

"How much did you hear?"

"Hear of what?"

"You know _exactly _what I mean, Ms. Odair."

And I do.

"Get up." He snarls.

"Why?" With no Finn here, I think I'll piss Snow off as much as I can.

And have fun doing it.

He looks at the peacekeepers. One rushes over and hauls me up. And he decides to put his hand on my butt.

Just so you know, I have issues with people touching me in general, and this guy went _way _over the line.

So I step on his foot.

He makes a pitiful sound and removes his hand. I shove him off.

"Don't _touch _me." I warn.

He nods, holding his foot.

I look back over at Snow. He's even more pissed then before.

Without warning, cold hands are on my wrists and I'm being pushed forward.

"I think your brother would like me to watch you while he's... Busy."

"But Mags and-"

"I can invite them in."

The peacekeepers haul me upstairs, and I don't think this day could get and worse...

But guess what?

It does.

So... Satrina back-talks Snow, Rex has an hour to live, Leo is cold, and Finnick will_ not_ be impressed. I'll update again next time I'm at my dad's or maybe later this weekend! Thx!


End file.
